To Find Yourself
by Shikaku's Shadow
Summary: Usagi may have changed her look on the outside but she will always be the same in spirit, wont she? Things happen during her story which forces her to find her twin...brother..Authors Note Please Read
1. Default Chapter

Usagi was walking down the street to the Cherry Hill temple where her friends were currently at. (A/n sorry I don't know what the Jap. name) She had grown a lot since the attack of Chaos one years ago.   
  
She had changed her look, surprising each and every senshi when she had accepted Hotaru's offer of cutting her hair. When this took place, Usagi had asked Hotaru to do anything she liked, that she like her edge and opinion on things. Which gain her a blush and a thank you, also including Usagi getting her hair cut to her mid back in jagged edges with it layered. Hotaru then put streaks of black throughout Usa's hair, saying that it would look cut, you would think that how much Usagi loved her hair that she would never have it cut let alone dye it, which she did indeed accept.   
  
When the senshi found out that this had been done earned Hotaru 2 weeks of house arrest, which included no discovery channel, history related tv programs, no phone, and well, she was forced to stay in her room and do her homework. Not that she minded, loving history as she does. But despite the fact that Hotaru was grounded Haruka, Michuir and Setsuna didn't follow what they said was her punishment, all liking the effect their hime's new look looked on her. Following the change of her hair style Usagi had also changed her clothing preferences.  
  
When Usagi had first walked into the first senshi meeting with her new look, it cause a huge uproar...While Setsuna, and Hotaru laughed so hard. Usagi was wearing black baggy pants that hung off her hips, and piled around her shoes so you can barely notice that she had black shoes on. Usagi now wore pants like nearly always, along with now dark shirts. At the first meeting she was wearing a black tight thick tank top with a silver Celtic cross on the back, which was her favorite shirt. In which she was sporting to the current senshi meeting she was on her way too.  
  
On some other things Usagi had improved on so many other things it is truly surprising that anyone could accomplish so many things in only a year. Of course Usagi still ate a lot, but she doesn't scarf it down at top speed, she now eats at what would be considered a dignified speed rate and fashion. Usagi had also been taking all types of self defense classes going from all over the world, for the types of fighting, which, she had the help of learning from both Makoto and Haruka.  
  
These classes didn't only improve her fighting abilities in all forms from hand to hand combat to using a Katana, improving her 'energy' attacks (again to the courtesy of mostly Haruka and Setsuna, but not lacking all of the senshi's help in this category.), To even using a gun. Now this is where it might get a little odd for Usagi lovers (a/n I got enough bad remarks from my friends please don't say anything to me about this.).   
  
Now Usagi had taken a huge liking to fighting with a sword, now using nearly all of her spare time to practice. Everyone had to admit that their hime kicked ass at it now (I can just see Ami saying that ^_^). Usagi had even entered in many contests to come out on top of them all, even beating her sensei bringing him down quickly.  
  
Now even though Usagi had improved in many, many areas, and has even changed her look, no matter what you will find she is indeed that same Usa that everyone knows and loves.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
FIRST STORY!!! or chapter anyways, Hehehe...yay....personal best...other then the fact that I am writing a book....please tell me if you don't like the way I write, I know the point of view at the moment is strange but it will be changed to normal (if there is a normal) view soon in future chapters.Also let me know if there is any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I would very much appreciate it.  
  
Since this is my very first story other then my book and one I forgot to mention that I am helping a friend on, I want at least 10 reviews before I get a next chapter out. I know that this is very little to use to get reviews but I hope it is enough to get at least one decent review. Not that I wouldn't mind a flame or two..^_^.  
  
Anyways...  
  
Thank you for reading, now please do me a favor and REVIEW!! Thanks...and if you do review I will be sure to read and review at least one if not all of your stories, again thanks.  
  
HikariPhoenix  
  
p.s.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own SM-Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing, even though it will be a while before things to do with Gundam Wing take place. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi had never been so frustrated in her life! Mamoru had driven her life down a hole! First ignoring her, second, bad mouthing her to all his college 'buddies', after this Usagi had taken on her new look. The first time Mamoru saw her was after one of her tournaments in fencing(sword fighting).  
  
:~:*:~:*:~:Flashback:~:*:~:*:~:  
  
Walking out of the building where the tournament was held Usagi was laughing with her senshi, none of them believed that Usagi could get so good so fast! 2nd place during her first competition! Usagi was now wearing deep blue, nearly black, baggy pants, that again hung around her pants so much that you could only see the black tips, with a silver star sticker that she must have placed on her right foot. Usagi was also wearing a neon pink belt as a joke along with Minako; Usagi also had a deep silver thick strap tank top, that had black barb-wire type designs going all around it, the silver showing off her crystal blue eyes, and the flecks of silver that was now clearly seen.  
  
"I still don't understand why you didn't take the trophy Odango!" Rei said looking at her dramatically changed, yet still the same, hime.   
  
"HEY!!" Usagi quickly turning her head so her golden silver locks,(along with the black streaks ^_^) spun. "You can't call me that anymore!! SEE!? Look at the hair, it is nooo more! Got it!" Usagi said hitting Rei lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"Well excuse me for saying something that is out of pure habit! You try stopping calling someone something that you have called them for 3 years!...oh I know the perfect way you can try that! Try and eat less and slower sometime!" Rei said, smiling as the rest of the senshi started to laugh at their hime's look at annoyance.  
  
"You bring up food? That is off the subject! You tell me that I don't pay attention anywhere! You would think that instead of my eating habits that you would actually have enough sense to say try stop calling you PYRO! Jeez...and you think I'm bad!" Usagi said. During this time they had started down the road towards the Outer's mansion, having Usagi spend the night with them because it was such a late night, considering it was about 11:50pm or so. Usagi now running for a pissed off Rei, now ran head first in to a tall man walking out of a pub.  
  
"So your not a Odango anymore then? Ha, see you are still as clumsy as before!" Rei panted and slightly flushed from the sudden short sprint.  
  
"Usako?" The drunken man said, reviling him self as Mamoru.  
  
Looking up from her place on the ground she looked up her silver stud on her nose flashing slightly from the moon above(sorry for not mentioning that before). With her hand on the side of her head trying to sooth the aching in her head, she slowly rose form the ground. "Hey, long time no see." She said continuing rubbing her head.  
  
"What the hell did you do to your self?" Mamoru said looking at her with wide bloodshot eyes. "What are you dressing like the whore you are?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Usagi said stepping back, where had this come from? He maybe drunk, that was clear, but why would he say that? He wasn't that type of person at all!  
  
"What the hell did you just say to Koneko!?!?" Haruka said stepping up straight in his face reading to beat the living shit outta that bastard if she had to!  
  
Mamoru yawned, "You can't hurt me even if you wanted to, I'm your prince if I remember correctly." He then took a swig of whatever he had in the bottle that Usagi had failed to notice in his left hand.  
  
"I'll have you know that as long as Usagi says so we are allowed to hurt you all we want." This surprisingly came from Ami. With nods coming from the other senshi as they agreed.  
  
Mamoru snorted. "Like hell, she wouldn't let you she love me." as if to prove his statement he grabbed Usagi's right wrist with is own right hand.  
  
Usagi then jerked her hand quickly away from the man she now hated with all her being. "I do?"  
  
This is something she shouldn't have said. Not with Mamoru being drunk, it isn't very easy to deal with a now clearly power hungry, drunk tall person.(a/n I know it doesn't totally sound like he is power hungry, but this is a bigger scene, there were others that have proven that he is indeed power hungry.)  
  
Usagi only thinking that she would get a verbel threat like always, senshi thinking the same, didn't think that he would actually strike her like he did then; expessially with his left hand, which contained the beer bottle.  
  
:~:*:~:*:~:End Flashback:~:*:~:*:~:  
  
:~:*:~:*:~:New Flashback:~:*:~:*:~:  
  
Of course after this, all the senshi went off and didn't hold anything back when attacking Mamoru. Only Hotaru and Ami, stayed behind to help Usagi, much to both their dismay at being not ably to hurt him, but also at the wounds that, that one hit did to their hime.  
  
Usagi had blacked out and had reawakened in the room that Usagi had always stayed in when she slept over at the Outer's mansion. Every part of the room was filled with sleeping senshi (a/n I'm not the only one who would think that they would do that am I?). Having had a gigantic head ache at the moment, Usagi then slowly pulled the deep black with sliver trimming comforter off of her so she could easily remove her legs from it's warmth.  
  
Hoping to be quite as not to wake anyone on her 'long' trek to the bathroom for aspirin. But her attempt failed as her head ache kicked in as she swayed with dizziness and with that Usagi had to hold on to the desk which Michiru was sleeping on, her arms folded her head resting on both as she sat on the chair.  
  
As soon as Usagi's hand hands went down to try and support their owner up, it shook the desk slightly making it's occupant shoot up, the chair being pushed back so suddenly that is made a scraping noise, there for waking up all of the senshi. (a/n yes even Minako ^_^;;). It took less then a moment before Usagi was surrounded with worried faces.  
  
"Usa-chan? Are you alright? You really shouldn't be out of bed." Makoto said taking Usagi's Left arm and supported her by under neath her left elbow, taking her back toward her bed.  
  
"Yes. Hotaru-chan might have healed your wounds but you still did take quite a blow, you had quite a blood loss, and Hotaru-chan couldn't heal you until we were sure all of the glass was removed...making it worse then it should have been if the bottle was there." Setsuna said as she walked before Makoto so she could pull the blankets back. Her only reply from the weak Usagi, was a half hearted nod, as she(Usagi) started to remember what happed that night.  
  
"What happened to him?" Usagi said after a few minutes and quite a few aspirin later.  
  
The senshi exchanged looks among themselves. "Well..I believe that you wont see him for a couple of weeks at all....at least not until he gets out of the hospital." Here Ami coughed after she finshed speaking.  
  
"Well not that we will let that ass near Koneko again." This of course came from Haruka who was siting by the window about five feet away from the bed.  
  
"Promise?" Usagi said turning to look at her.  
  
"Duh."  
  
:~:*:~:*:~:End Flashback:~:*:~:*:~:  
  
Smiling as she was just about to walk past the arcade, Usagi wondered why this memory would come up after 2 months. Then thinking about it, she always thought about it right before she would get a glimpse of a ugly green blazer jacket.But nothing more then that, he must know that he would regret coming with range of seeing Usagi for more then 10 seconds.  
  
Knowing that, Usagi looked around but seeing nothing, she continued along, passing the arcade, waving and saying hello to those she knew, which was quite more then it use to be, her skills in sword fighting getting around quicker then her parents liked, not liking the fact that people actually let Usagi hold something sharp and pointy (a/n -_-').  
  
After passing the arcade she turned left so she was at the more densely populated area. It seems more the coincidental to see Mamoru walking out of a pub across the street, but Usagi didn't know this until she was thrust against the brick building she was currently walking past. Her head slamming against the wall with a sickening thud, sending screams of some of the women near them. The only clear thought that was able to make it through her mind after the blow to the same spot which had been hit before by the same man, was, 'please help'. As she again all to soon, was out for the count.  
  
:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:  
  
Sorry...Have to end here... I will try to get another chapter out soon, but I am going to go to Mexico on Thursday for like 2 weeks... So I'm really sorry If I don't get a chapter out before then or for 3 weeks, untill everything is sorted out at home, I still need to finish painting my new room, and move in...So again really sorry!!!  
  
Please Review, go all out if you wish!  
  
Again like last time If you review, and are signed in, and have a story, I will be more then HAPPY to review your story. And please if there is nothing in here that is not accurate or you don't like something in the story, feel free to FLAME me!!..  
  
Sorry if anyone like Mamoru, most people who read GW/SM crossover stories don't, so if you are one of them, sorry! Too bad, read something else...anyways now to the reviews that I got!:  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's : Thanks for the review! I really appreciate your review because I have seen you around before, and thanks for saying you liked it!! Thank you for saying you like me(as a writer obviously) and I hope with the rest of the chapters I write you won't change you mind about it...again THANKS!  
  
Bunny-Chan : Thank you for your review!  
  
Silveria : Thank you for your review.... I'm sorry I took so long! Don't send your brother on me!! Who knows where he's been!?!?!?! AHHH...! (lol)  
  
La Uno Bonita : Thank you for your reveiw! And I guess to a point Usagi has indeed turned goth, she is still herself, and all, but looks wise...yes, I believe, just altered some, I still want Usagi to be herslef, and not totally OOC, as some might think I am doing to her. And I must ask what you mean when you say that you can't see Usagi as a goth colored person? I don't get it... -_-'' .......Again Thanks!  
  
Heero's Bunny : apparently by your choice of name, that when you say you will only read this story if it is a certain person, it would be Heero, and It might, but there are so many out there! There is a possible Usagi/Dou...But I am not quite sure, sorry if you aren't going to read my story anymore if it happens to turn out to be that way.  
  
Koneko1028 : Thanks sorry that this chapter was 'late' I kind of got addicted to the card game spider .. -_-'' .. Um if anyone would believe it I have won a total 2015 games and lost 408 ...um...of course it wasn't over just this period of time, but it is still ALOT...you will think I am crazy now probably..  
  
Well got to go... I need to go pack!   
  
Ja ne  
  
HikariPhoenix 


	3. Authors Note

Sorry to all that my last chapter sucked and the fact that it was so short, I had only 15 minutes to right it and post it untill I had to go and catch my plane to mexico, a two week vacation that quite frankly was hell! then when I got back I had to go on another "vacation" for a week! and it wasnt fun at all! grr... well anyways..  
  
I am going to completely revise chapter two, so its all nice, so it would be for a week, then I will let everyone know who wants to... just let me know if you review to send you an email... well anyways, please review on the really sucky chapter that is out at the current moment and give me suggestions... PLEASE!!! ... Thanks ALL!!!  
  
tootles! 


End file.
